


Mercury

by murmurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 不及随笔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer





	Mercury

我走在Amsterdam Avenue，左脚冻麻了。这个袜腰对于摄氏两度的刮风夜来说还是太矮了，我这条黑色的秋裤也盖不住脚腕。可是右脚怎么就好好的？啊，可能不是袜子和裤子的错，而是板鞋的鞋底太硬了，我走路左脚深，右脚浅，左脚就麻了。

横竖是我的错。

今晚看的这部电影里，没人承认自己有错。

这部电影是《我的英雄学院》。

什么玩意……是《大象席地而坐》。

看的时候我一直在想，如果散场的时候诚至学姐问我感想我该说什么。诚至学姐是学创意制片的研究生，我进场刚坐下她就从后面一排跟我打招呼了。倒也是，这部电影一共就在林肯中心放两场，受众挺明确的。

我想说这肯定是部制作过程中所有人都不愉快的电影，大部分原因是因为里面的所有角色都愤怒绝望，溢于言表的愤怒绝望，没有办法跟自己妥协。编剧（也就是导演）要么特别天才，要么绝望到也没办法跟自己妥协，所以用电影语言写了这样的遗言自杀了。鉴于有些地方的处理明显粗糙（比如渣男于成（音）同一段推卸责任的话要讲两遍，讲得我最坐立不安）我觉得后者可能性大。（我知道在胡波的新闻传开以后对电影作出“自杀遗言”这样的评价真是马后炮，可我就是这么觉得。）

Dark is the night.

林肯中心精致亮丽。像半夜的Sweetgreen门店一样，它经过精心设计，明晃晃的，干干净净的，杳无人迹。

建筑（尤其艺术场馆）是最少展现痛苦的一门艺术吧，我想。这样优美的拱廊，剧院和台阶底下，刚刚放映了如此尖锐无助的声画。从堂皇的建筑本身是看不到滴落在它地毯里砖缝里土地里的眼泪的。

Amsterdam Avenue正好是我住的街。虽说这也是狭长的纽约给人的错觉，但笔直走50条街总要回来的，这样想想，就上路了。一边走着一边翻出耳机来听刀myu的歌，因为我想回忆一下微笑鲜活着的、不害怕的，是什么滋味。听了四首很憋屈。我想唱，可日语的我（还是）不会，仿佛有口气咽不下来，舌头上团着空气做的糖果吐不出来，又听主题曲，好点了。瘾全勾起来就得换成I want you to stay—这样不可了。

我走路，时不时哭一下。我可怜我自己。我一文不值，对自身厌弃欲绝。可我也知道我下不去手。昨天晚上我拿出来室友的一把特别好用的小号厨房刀。白天开玩笑说这把刀可以命名为小绿琪。我把刀刃按在手臂上，轻轻地划。它那么趁手。可我下不了手。我暗暗希望黑夜里窜出谁来帮我解决解决，可同时我害怕。我在害怕的时候就很难流下泪来。

在纽约表演艺术图书馆对面有一幢楼，比Julliard School更宽敞些，旁边还有附属的小教学楼。竟然是一所艺术高中。门口的海报框里展示着Titanic音乐剧的演出信息，是三月份事情了。夜不深熟，对我来说还不像是走夜路。

如果是两天前，我可能还会试试找人跟我打个长长的电话，边聊边走，一个小时也到家了。

可是我昨天打给妈，像常有的那样骂了很多脏话。虽说心里骂的是我自己，但脏话还是倒在她耳朵里。

扣了以后半小时，她发个微信说：“我感觉你心里的怒恨不满太大了。对社会，对父母，咋回事呢？”带两个疑问的表情符号。

我回答：“我心里的爱也很大，可你不愿去了解”

是她不愿去了解吗？跟她有关吗？

在电话里，我说，烛台切光忠真是一把很帅的刀。我给妈发图片，就是上了新闻那张，本体还有立绘都在。我说，我非常非常喜爱光忠。

妈说是挺帅，不就和你初中喜欢的那些男的一样吗，一个个都很帅。

妈之前说过，你爱这些演员啊刀啊什么的，比爱爸妈还多吗？

我不知道怎么回答她，我现在也不知道，但是我走在路上猛然想到，在没有别人可以寻求的时候，在时差把我留在黑暗里的时候，光忠还有本丸（我拥有的和我没有的）所有的刀还有因他们所知道的世界在陪着我。

这么多年了，为什么还在跟妈吵架呢？不像有些人一样和解了，不像有些人一样全然放弃了。对我来说，找出一个最恰当的恶毒的控诉的字眼钉在她身上依然是又痛又爽并且之后会后悔的一件事情。

白天的时候我朋友来写作业，我说我跟妈吵架。她说朋友，爸妈可是你的经济来源啊。

所以我才后悔，所以每句话都是骂我自己。

她是为了我经受痛苦的人，凭什么她还要从我这里一遍一遍接受痛苦呢。

一个在乎女权的我，为什么连“我的妈只是一个普通女性”这样的事实都不能接受呢。

所以我很高兴《大象》里的黄玲（？）有充足的理由对自己的妈愤怒，并且拿着她的铁棒走了。整部电影我就痛快过那么短短的几秒。整部电影有时候像是一个人在说话，“人生”一词被提及了过多次（简直要与爆粗的频率持平），整部电影有一种奇异的平等感（尽管角色作逼的程度不一样）。因为每个人都痛苦，且只有痛苦。他们也有念想，但是念想的尽头是荒诞。

因此，后半段当情节出现一个大转折的时候韦布扶了扶额头，许多观众大笑一阵，我哭着闭上眼睛，想，我恨所有笑的人。

我也恨坐在旁边的几乎要靠到我身上的姑娘。她迟到，吃着鸡块和朋友品评电影，不解于人物关系，碰着我手边的一杯奶茶和我的腿而无动于衷。我想对她说“操你妈”（这部精神暴力的电影功不可没）。如果是在电影课上的小影厅里我大概不会这么介意，但是这里12美元的门票成功地降低了我的容忍度。

往东北走街名数字变大，消费主义变得含蓄婉转（八十几街有个洗衣店的橱窗里摆着芭比娃娃打造的高级洗衣店场景），使刚习惯灯光的人陷入一阵空虚的眩晕。但是消费主义总不会太远。往西走上平行的Broadway，我白天无暇欣赏的橱窗展览就都回来了，而Amsterdam的存在只是为了提供廉价高密度大型居民楼。夜已经很深很深了。过路人偶尔的目光的碰触中，警惕完全替代了友善。  

在纽约，一切都早已出现在镜头里。随便吧。

 

街角的教堂，无论什么派别，总和背后的高楼分享一堵墙

 

St. Patrick讲话自带回音

 

Plants make people happy. The Dead Poet.

 

那个洗衣店。在所有店头里洗衣店衰老得最快，更新得最慢，和旁边的Chase银行对比鲜明。银行的店头只有高级的椅子和一家三口微笑的海报。保险公司亦然。噢，Chase因为防诈骗废了我现在的信用卡，而新卡迟迟没有到。它想拦着我花钱，可惜晚了。

 

 

我没有烟。风太大了，有没有也没区别。

100街左右有带薄荷味的麻味。清清凉凉隐藏在夜晚里，我闻出来是因为我讨人嫌的隔壁室友抽过这个味道。我们这套房里剩下四个没人敢出头跟她说，只我一个人在半夜敲她房门喊 “it’s fucking late/smelly”来勉强刹住派对乐声和臭味。学生协管来搜查过三次，宿管和保安没收一次，无事发生。她大概很会钻软弱无序的民主的空子。

从66街一路走过来还有个地方（大概是90街左右）有一大股子麻味，我那个室友也抽过。没宿舍里成天闻到的强烈，但是特别悠长，仿佛一条隐形大麻隧道，好久走不出去。

我又想，我对《大象》的评价可能全都不对。因为我最后十分钟没看，跑厕所去了。234分钟的电影，我在224分钟终于憋不住了。这一去，黑暗慌忙之中错下到一个紧急疏散口，在四通八达的灰白窄小走廊和楼梯间里迷了一会儿路骂了一会儿娘并差点对着一个纸盒子解决问题（说得就跟我站着有准头一样），冒着引发警铃的危险推了一扇防火门，一出来却是冷风兜头，沿着林肯中心的玻璃外墙走了一会儿才找到正式入口。反正电影也快演完了，守在门口的检票员说，把穿了一层长袖衣服抖抖索索的我放进去了。她自己也跟着走了进来。原来她也负责清场的。我在放映厅侧面站着看到了最后一个镜头和全部的片尾字幕，用编剧课老师的话说就是错过了 "half of the equation"。字幕也出完了，我跟学姐打了个招呼走了，所以她也并没有问我什么问题。

电影简介说这是现代中国的the Argonauts的故事。我正好在读Maggie Nelson的The Argonauts, 一本致力于解除枷锁却非得以后入式开头的哲思书。大家兜兜转转不论中外不论男女都回到古希腊。于是我拒绝了，这篇废话不如叫Mercury，终于不是希腊词汇。而且Sleeping At Last把同名的歌句句唱到街上的石板砖里。这样我也可以停笔了。

我有一阵子不懂写随笔的人。到头来我有点明白了。

除了我加诸于自己的情感，没什么是真的，也没什么好说的。如果有，而且对面有个人在听，那我说话的欲望全在这里了。

 


End file.
